


Grow as we go

by readingAlot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Depressed Derek Hale, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Stiles is supportive, They love each other, is it angst tho?, too short for there to be well developed angst in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingAlot/pseuds/readingAlot
Summary: This was inspired by Ben Platt's new song: Grow as we go. This is close to what my mind went to when I heard this song, but I mended it to a happy ending because I like happy endings. Ben Platt is godsent.-“I… I think we should break up.”Stiles froze. His heart started beating faster, and his hands became sweaty. For a while, his mind couldn’t process what Derek had just said.





	Grow as we go

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me you don't wanna leave  
> 'Cause a change is what you need  
> You can change right next to me
> 
> \- Ben Platt, Grow as we go

“I… I think we should break up.”

Stiles froze. His heart started beating faster, and his hands became sweaty. For a while, his mind couldn’t process what Derek had just said. He just stood staring at the older man with glazed eyes.

“What?” Stiles didn’t mean for his voice to sound so soft, but it came out barely as a whisper. He should have seen this coming, he should have expected but… how could he? Stiles was so in love with Derek, and it seemed Derek was too. What went wrong? Did he miss something, say something wrong, or did he hurt Derek? Everything seemed fine. They only just went to see a movie a few days ago, and though Derek looked tired, everything seemed normal. So, what changed?

“We should break up.” Derek’s voice coming out colder, more distant than before and it made Stiles feel even more confused.

“Why? What did I do wrong?” Stiles asked with his voice getting stronger with each word. If he was right, this was Derek’s ‘I don’t deserve any love’ sentiment enhanced; they talked about it before. He would not let Derek just walk away.

“Nothing... I… Stiles just drop it. Let’s just move on.” Derek shuffled his feet looking down from either hesitance or guilt, he didn’t know which.

“No. Derek, do you really expect me to just accept the fact you want to break up without telling me a reason why?” Stiles was getting angry, not that he let that show. His voice was controlled but loud enough to show he was not taking it well.

“Stiles. I don’t want to drag you down, okay? That good enough?” Derek’s jaw clenched, his eyes hardened, “I’m going to leave now.” He tried to understand what Derek was on about.

As he was making his way out, Stiles grabbed his arm, pulling him inside before he could open the door; “Derek, Derek!” It was a desperate move to get him to stay, for even a bit longer. It didn’t cause much movement from the other man, but it did stop him and that was good enough for Stiles.

“Why would you ever drag me down? I’m so confused Derek. Please… please let me understand.” Blinking away the tears of his frustration.

“Stiles…” Derek sounded so broken, his voice growing small and his eyes begging to be left alone. Stiles, in any other situation, would have complied, but not this. He couldn’t, he loves Derek too much too. Living without him was never an option, was never possible. He didn’t think he would be able to survive that.

“Please…” Stiles didn’t need to put on his puppy dog eyes because he knew Derek could sense his frustration, sadness, anger and desperation. They knew each other far too well for Derek not to.

“Fine.” Defeated, Derek sat on Stiles’ bed; Stiles noting Derek’s hands shaking and his slumped shoulders.

There they sat for hours, Derek spilling his guts. He told Stiles about when the gloomy days, ones where he would stay in bed feeling lost and broken, started. Ones where Derek didn’t have the energy to move around and would barely eat because nothing tasted delicious anymore. He told Stiles about the nightmares of Kate, and Stiles dying because of him. How he got progressively scared about sleeping so, instead he would stare at the ceiling all night.

Derek told Stiles about his thoughts of death.

Stiles just held his hand throughout it all, squeezing it sometimes to let Derek know he cared, that he was listening, and he was supportive.

In the end, Stiles hugged Derek with tears running down both of their faces, and they promised each other that they would have no more secrets. Derek just smiled through his tears, resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder whispering, just below his ear, about how much he loves Stiles and how sorry he was. Then, Stiles tenderly pushed Derek’s chin up causing them to stare into each other’s eyes; Stiles told him that he wouldn’t leave, that Derek wouldn’t bring him down, and that Stiles loves Derek.

Stiles knew he couldn’t cure Derek, but he sure as hell would stay by his side for every step.


End file.
